


he is the cheatin' kind

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Three's Company [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cliffhangers, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy, The Author Regrets Everything, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, once again, sorta...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: When he got there, a picture of himself and J.T. from St. Lucia was staring back at him from the nightstand. It was the picture of Tyson properly proposing to J.T. after COVID protocols were lifted a couple of years ago. He took J.T. out to the beach at sunset. Tyson had waited until the sun was on the perfect spot on the horizon to get down on one knee. Watched as J.T. nodded profusely, tears streaming down his face. Heard the shutter of a camera lens as the photographer he had hired took their picture. Felt serene as he listened to the waves crash the shore behind him. Felt loved when J.T. kissed him to seal the deal.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Tyson Jost, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tyson Jost/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: Three's Company [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	he is the cheatin' kind

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Here's part eight! I finished it very shortly after part seven last night but waited until this morning to post them. I don't know why if I'm honest. Maybe I was just not vibing with going through the hassle of filling out all of the stuff on the 'post-work' page last night. Whatever it may be, enjoy this part! Things get spicy. I finally decided it was time for that to happen... eight parts into the damn series. I just follow whatever my brain tells me to write. And it told me now was the time to write the spicy stuff. Be prepared for the next part though. Things get, uh... extra spicy.
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. no harm was meant in the creation of this fic/series. It's fictional and meant as a way to help me cope with quarantine and the stresses that come with that.
> 
> The title is a play on the title of "She's Not The Cheatin' Kind" by Brooks & Dunn.

From the second that Kerf had been bodied, Tyson knew that he had a problem. Nobody sprouted an erection after seeing their best friend bloody and sweaty, then subsequently scoring a goal on the ensuing powerplay, if they were problem-less.

  
  


Tyson knew he had an even  _ bigger  _ problem when Kerf got the hat trick. Seeing Kerf bring Mo in for a kiss made something gross boil in Tyson's gut. Something he didn't even know had been inside of him. He had never deviated from his feelings for J.T. in the five years that they had been together; not once. He couldn't understand what about that day at the mall made everything come crashing down on him.

  
  


He was still in love with J.T.; he knew that. He didn't think he could ever  _ stop _ being in love with J.T.. J.T. had helped him through numerous injuries and illnesses. He had helped Tyson see colour properly for the first time. He had always been there to support Tyson when he was having a tough go of it on--or off--the ice. He had, quite simply, always been there for Tyson, regardless of the situation. And Tyson had fallen deeply in love with his fiance because of it.

  
  


This whole thing about Kerf felt foreign to him. It felt like he was clawing at his skin, trying to open a wound where there wasn't one. He had tried his best to ignore it. Tried his best to focus solely on his life with J.T. and Alexandria. The more Tyson tried to push his feelings for Kerf to the side, the more they tried to push their way  _ back _ to being the centre of attention. It was exhausting and made Tyson wish he had a feelings switch; it would be so much easier to be able to flip on whichever feeling he needed when the situation dictated it.

  
  


Tyson had long since given up trying to force the feelings away by the time Kerf's hat trick game rolled around. The hat trick only forced him to realize that he did, in fact, have a  _ serious _ problem. (It was hard to jump to any other conclusion when he got an erection from watching Kerf play hockey that day).

  
  


As soon as the Leafs game was over, Tyson shut off all of the lights in the house and hightailed it for the shower. He needed this problem dealt with before he combusted. The last thing he needed was for J.T. to find little pieces of him scattered all around the house. He didn't want to cause anyone any grief because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

  
  


No sooner than Tyson stepped under the spray of the water, he had his hand around his dick. He fell back against the tiled backsplash and used his free hand to brace himself. The more he stroked himself, the more the images in his head became jumbled.

  
  


He started by thinking of what he normally thought about--having J.T. tie him to their four-poster bed while J.T. rode him. Tyson _desperately_ wanted to have J.T. on him while he fought against restraints, unable to touch his fiance. The second half of that fantasy involved Tyson wearing a blindfold; he wanted his hands, feet and eyes to be _powerless_ against J.T.. He wanted his fiance in complete control of the situation. 

  
  


Tyson wouldn't admit it to anyone, maybe not even J.T., but he was about ninety-nine percent sure that he fell under the submissive category. He always found peace within himself when he was the one being ordered around during sex, as opposed to the one giving the orders. He was too embarrassed to admit to anyone that he felt that way. He had the toxic masculinity belief of  _ 'men should be strong' _ ingrained in him from all of his years as a hockey player. Tyson wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to shake that belief and be true to himself. It came with the territory, as much as he hated it.

  
  


After he took a few moments to gather his thoughts, Tyson went back to his fantasies. The next image that popped into his mind was still of himself tied to the four-poster bed in the bedroom with someone riding him. Though, it varied from the other one slightly. The bedroom belonged to Kerf and Mo. The person riding him was  _ Kerf.  _ The second half of this fantasy varied from the one with J.T. a little as well. Tyson was still blindfolded but Kerf had the same type of material around his eyes. There was also the fact that Kerf had on a pair of handcuffs (Tyson was pretty sure they were the kind that a person could easily slip out of) and his arms hung in front of him, dangerously close to touching his dick.

  
  


Tyson saw stars as he cursed and painted the floor of the shower with his cum. He slid down the backsplash until he was sitting on the built-in shower bench. He raked a hand down his face as he felt a saltiness come to his eyes. Tyson brushed the corners of his eyes with his thumbs as he stood from the bench and flipped the shower off. He grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapped it around himself, and walked to the bedroom.

  
  


When he got there, a picture of himself and J.T. from St. Lucia was staring back at him from the nightstand. It was the picture of Tyson properly proposing to J.T. after COVID protocols were lifted a couple of years ago. He took J.T. out to the beach at sunset. Tyson had waited until the sun was on the perfect spot on the horizon to get down on one knee. Watched as J.T. nodded profusely, tears streaming down his face. Heard the shutter of a camera lens as the photographer he had hired took their picture. Felt serene as he listened to the waves crash the shore behind him. Felt  _ loved  _ when J.T. kissed him to seal the deal.

  
  


Looking at the picture now made Tyson feel guilty. Not because he didn't love J.T. anymore but because he had just finished himself in the shower to the thought of having sex with their best friend. He found the slightest bit of comfort in the fact that J.T. had been the first place his mind had gone when producing content to stroke himself to.

  
  


Tyson sighed as he made his way across the room to the dresser. He grabbed a pair of boxers and shimmied his way into them. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he walked over to the bed. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that Kerf would probably be home from his game soon. Tyson grabbed his computer and decided that he would watch highlights from the rest of the games until he knew Kerf was home. He  _ needed  _ to call his best friend and sort all of this out.

  
  


As luck would have it, the first highlight that NHL Network recommended to Tyson was a roughly six-minute clip of Kerf's hat trick. He knew he should avoid it, given his reaction earlier. He swallowed and clicked the video, figuring that it was too soon for him to get an erection again.

  
  


He wanted to smack himself for even thinking that. Watching the first goal, the way Kerf deked Montembeault out of his shorts, was  _ more _ than enough to get Tyson's dick interested. Tyson cursed as he ground the heel of his hand against his crotch, hissing at how oversensitive it felt.

  
  


When the highlight reel was over, Tyson found himself hitting the replay button. He lost track of how many times he hit replay (if he had to guess, he would say somewhere close to thirty); he only stopped because he was getting a Zoom call from the tab he always kept open. Tyson swallowed thickly as he willed his dick not to make him look like a fool.

  
  


When he accepted the call, he saw Kerf staring back at him, wearing only a pair of boxers. Tyson swallowed as he felt his dick twitch. He noticed Kerf's throat ripple as he ran a hand through his hair.

  
  


"Is…" Kerf started, trailing off after a moment. He heaved a breath, looking at Tyson with nervous eyes. "Is that for me, Tyson? Or did I interrupt something between you and J.T.?"

  
  


"J.T. isn't here," was all Tyson said.

  
  


_ "Fuck." _

  
  


"If  _ you _ were here," Tyson mumbled, ducking his head.

  
  


Tyson watched as Kerf ground a hand against his crotch. Kerf sighed, looking tentatively at Tyson; Tyson responded by grounding his hand against his own crotch. Kerf let out a breath, smiling at Tyson. Tyson smiled back as he brought a hand up to his nipple and tweaked it.

  
  


Kerf groaned, slipping his hand into his boxers. Tyson smirked, tweaking his nipple again. Another  _ filthy _ groan fell from Kerf's lips as he brought his hand up and tweaked his own nipple. Tyson groaned at that, throwing his head back and slipping a hand into his boxers.

  
  


Kerf inhaled sharply; that caused Tyson to stop and look at his computer screen. He noticed that Kerf had a shell-shocked look on his face as he stared past Tyson's shoulder. Tyson slowly turned and froze when he saw what was behind him.

  
  


J.T. was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He had a look of anguish on his face; he looked like he was ready to die right then and there. 

  
  


That wasn't what had made Tyson freeze. No, what had made Tyson freeze was the contradictory tent he saw in the crotch of his fiance's pants.


End file.
